Portable line stripers which are self-contained and which may be wheeled about by an operator have been known for a number of years. Such machines often utilize gasoline engine driven airless pumps which may have a flexible inlet tube which may be inserted into a bulk container of paint or other material to be applied.
Some pump types have a fixed inlet, so that it is desired that the gasoline engine generally not be tilted significantly from its normal operating position, especially if the engine is of the four cycle variety. Such tipping will cause lubricating oil to run into the combustion chamber and cause excessive smoking and difficult operation.